A Feary Tale
by Kuroten Ryushi
Summary: [Oneshot][SasuNaru][InoSaku]'There once was a Kingdom plagued by a demon, and Sir Sasuke was sent to save it.


Author: Kuroten  
Anime: Naruto  
Pairings: one-sided Kyuubi/Naruto Sasuke/Naruto Sakura/Ino  
Genre: Humor / Parody / Romance  
Warnings: General OOCness, slight crossover  
Summary: 'There was once a Kingdom plagued by a demon, and Sir Sasuke was sent to save it.'

-s-s-s-s-s-

_**A Feary Tale**_

-s-s-s-s-s-

Once upon a time, far, far away and long ago, as all fairy tales begin, there was a Kingdom plagued by a terrible demon named Kyuubi. He wanted the newly made king, Uzumaki Naruto, all to himself for... various reasons. He would come everyday, demand to see his "Naru-chan", and when his request was refused, took a few goats from the nearby village for dinner, and leave.

As you can imagine, this annoyed the heck out of the villagers and city folk (who usually didn't agree on anything), who wanted the goats for their own dinners. They insisted to their King that he get rid of the demon immediately.

Urged strongly by his people and his unreliable adviser Kakashi, Naruto sent his fastest messenger (a boy named Shino) with a plea of help to the LKGWRRLA(tm), short for Legendary Knight's Guild Who Really Really Like Action (tm). (Just to note, Shino never came back. He found a 'friend' in one apprentice named Kiba.)

The reply came quickly in the form of Sir Uchiha Sasuke, younger brother of the High Overlord -His Evilness- Uchiha Itachi, the dictator of Naruto's neighboring, Akatsuki. In shining black-and-red armor, his flapping cape embroidered with his Clan crest – a rather odd looking fan-type-thing. He was greeted warmly by the King himself and given a spacious bedroom down the hall of the Royal Family's chambers.

The next day Kyuubi came asking for his 'Naru-chan', instead of being greeted by the usual annoying butler, Sir Sasuke the Mighty stood before him! The knighted didn't need to draw his sword to defeat this vile demon, he decided, only words.

"There's quite a cute King with five sons a few Kingdoms North of here. They have many sheep and goats you could munch on, and for some reason or other they invite everyone in."

Kyuubi thought for a bit, then headed over to the Kingdom of Gravitation, home of many such as himself. (Just to note, he now lives in a cave, excepting only blond sacrifices.)

The villagers and city folk alike rejoiced, glad to have their livestock to themselves. There were endless days of celebration afterward, with much feasting in Sir Sasuke's honor. They demanded their King give Sir Uchiha the Mighty a just reward, befitting a hero of his caliber.

After thinking long and hard, the Ruler of Konohagakure Kingdom declared Sasuke free run of the palace and everyone-and-thing in it, including the Royal Chambers.

The blond then introduced his step-sisters (from his father Kazama Arashi-dono's second marriage), the two Flower Princesses of Konoha.

The younger had long, white-blond hair of straight virtue, coal black eyes under lowered lashes, and a wonderful body to match her beauty. Ino was her name, otherwise known as White Lily. The older girl had just cut her cotton candy pink hair short, the front strands still long. Pale green eyes stared at the knight in admiration as she held her inviting body open to him. Sakura, her name was, but more commonly known as Pink Blossom.

They left for their rooms soon after introductions, Naruto having excused them, and Sir Uchiha Sasuke was left to choose.

Ino the White Lily spent the night with her boddess undone, huge breasts at full view. Sakura the Pink Blossom spent the night with her skirts up, under-garents open, her... most private parts inviting anyone in.

Where, though, did Sir Sasuke spend the night?

The King's bed chambers, of course, for this is a _feary_ tale. (And to tell the truth, Ino and Sakura were happy, since they much preferred each other.)

**They Lived Happily Ever After. At least, for the time being...**

-s-s-s-s-s-

I wrote this a while ago, just thought I'd post it. Pretty funny, I think. Others might call this a Spam-fic or something, but I just thought someone might enjoy reading it.

_Kuroten_


End file.
